


LazyTown Ficlets

by PinkHighlighter



Category: LazyTown
Genre: 100-500 word limit, No obvious shipping; it's there if you choose to see it!, Open to suggestions., Other, Taken from '100 Themes Challenge Volume 2', Won't be doing all of the challenges.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHighlighter/pseuds/PinkHighlighter
Summary: A series of short fanfics using '100 Themes Challenge, Volume 2'. Most of these will revolve around Robbie, but some of the other characters will pop up from time to time. Rated 'T' because #9 will be mentioned eventually, and he wasn't exactly kind to Robbie.





	1. 74: Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Themes Challenge, Volume 2. I just want to say upfront that I won't be doing all 100 of these, and they won't be in any particular order. Most chapters will probably focus on Robbie Rotten. Every chapter will be self-contained, and will have a 100-500 word limit. I'm not really into sportarobbie, but I'm also not anti-sportarobbie, so there will be no shipping here unless you you choose to see it. Also, I don't own LazyTown, or its characters.

     "One-side, Pink Girl!" Robbie sidled past Stephanie, his rude command not quite matching his actions as he lightly caught her arm to prevent her from stumbling.

     Instead of thanking him (it was really _his_ fault she tripped in the first place), she put her hands on her hips. "It's 'Stephanie'," she informed his retreating back.

     "Whatever," he dismissed her with a wave of his hand without slowing his pace or turning around.

     The girl tossed her head and jogged to catch up with him. "My name's not 'Whatever', either. It's not 'Pink Girl', or 'Pinky', or 'Pink Cheerleader'. It's _'Stephanie'._ "

     The lanky villain rounded on her so quickly that she almost ran into him. "What do you _want_ from me?!"

     "I just..." Goodness, he _was_ tall, wasn't he? Especially when he loomed over her with his arms flung wide and his brow beetling in a severe scowl. Her voice failed her, and she wondered if she'd gone to far.

     Robbie lowered his arms with a disgusted sigh. "I don't bite, you know. What do you want?"

     Stephanie found her courage again. "Just once, can you please use my actual name? I mean, how would you like it if I called you 'Stripy Guy'?" she asked, referring to his ridiculously high-waisted striped trousers.

     He shrugged his shoulders. "You actually _have_ called me that. I think it fits me about as well as 'Pink Girl' fits you."

     She opened her mouth to argue, then closed it again with perturbed frown. He _did_ have a point; her hair and clothing were bright pink.

     Robbie dramatically rolled his eyes. "Look, _Stephanie,_ I'm missing my show and I'm tired. There, I did it, now stop _following_ me!"

     She flashed him a 100 watt smile. "Thanks, Robbie."

     "Buzz off, _Pinky!_ "

     "Whatever."


	2. 15: Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero before Sportacus wasn't as nice as people thought he was, especially not when someone crossed him, and Robbie has the marks to prove it. TRIGGER WARNING for physical and emotional abuse. Also, how old is Robbie, really? Hmm...

_'They'll never believe you over me.'_

     The phantom voice danced mockingly through Robbie's aching head as he compared two different bottles of concealer. He squinted at the department store's fingerprint-covered mirror and held the bottles up to his cheeks. Which one was the best match for his skin tone?

     A pale face stared morosely back. Large chin, severely arched black eyebrows, a heavily gelled black pompadour...and a fine black eye.

_'You brought this on yourself, you know. You're the only one who throws my authority in my face.'_

     Well, if he was going to start wearing makeup to cover the bruises...

     Robbie grabbed some purple eyeshadow as well, and a few other cosmetics. He frequently wore disguises anyway. What was one more mask, really? It would be easier to explain away than the bruises.

_'You_ _**will** _ _respect me, Robbie. And if you tell_ _**anyone** _ _the truth about how you got that black eye, I will break all ten of your thieving little fingers. One...by...one._ _**Slowly.** _ _'_

     "Wow, that's quite a shiner there!" chirped a female voice at his right elbow.

     Cosmetics went flying as Robbie shrieked and clapped one hand over his heart. He realized, in mingled relief and embarrassment, that it was only the sales clerk.

     "Oh, sorry!" She offered an apologetic smile. "I can show you how to apply those, if you want."

     Robbie snorted and forced a chuckle as he squatted down to retrieve his makeup. "Oh, _please_ , I used to be a Drama student! Of course, it's been years, and I didn't exactly graduate, but I think I can handle this. It's grease paint that's tricky!"

     "Oh...right," the girl agreed doubtfully, tucking her bright blue hair behind her ear. "How did it happen?"

_'And after I'm through with that, I'll move on to your teeth. Understand? Keep. Your mouth._ _**Shut.** _ _'_

     Robbie either didn't notice her clumsy attempt at flirting or pretended not to. Most likely the former, as Number Nine's voice refused to be banished from his memory. "None of your business. Such a busybody!"

     She blinked in shock. "I just moved here a month ago! How did you know my name?"

     Robbie didn't hear her. He was already out the door.

     " _Hey!_ You have to pay for those!"


	3. 48: Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Sportacus have a chat while the kids play on the basketball court. I have some tentative plans for future 'chapters', but I'm open to suggestions. If anyone wants to see an interaction between characters, let me know and I'll consider it.

     Robbie peered over the wall and glared at the kids. All he wanted was a nice nap, but what he got was a rude awakening as the LazyTown brat pack had apparently decided that 3PM was a good time to play basketball.

     On closer inspection, they were playing _with_ a basketball, but this was a game Robbie had never heard of. Nor did he care. His nap was ruined. "I don't have the energy for this..."

     Sportacus, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, held out the apple he'd been about to bite into. "Apple?"

     "Aah!" Robbie jerked reflexively back from it, then turned sourly away. "You _know_ I can't stand those things!"

     Sportacus buffed the apple on his blue-and-white uniform, and bit into his snack with a loud crunch. "Suit yourself, Robbie. What are you up to?"

     "Wishing I wasn't _up._ " Robbie gestured accusingly at the children. "All I want is _one_ day where I can be lazy in peace! Is that too much to ask?"

     Sportacus didn't understand Robbie's obsession with laziness, and he supposed he never would. "No, I guess not."

     "And another thing! What _are_ they doing? That's not even basketball!"

     "Pixel discovered a game called 'Horse' on the internet, and they all wanted to try it. What you do is-"

     "Forget it, I don't care _that_ much." He yawned, giving Sportacus an unwanted look at his tonsils. "Where do they get the energy? And don't say 'sportscandy'."

     "Well, they're _kids,_ " Sportacus grinned as if stating the obvious. "Don't _you_ remember being their age and wanting to go out and play games with your friends?"

_Friends..._

     The word painfully squeezed Robbie's heart. He remembered _wanting_ to, but he was always the outsider. Unless he had candy to share, or a new invention to impress them with, the kids of his generation had no time for him. Of course, he'd never admit this to Sportacus!

     "Maybe I was _never_ a kid. Maybe I was always the dashing villain you see now!" He struck a pose, then winced and braced a hand to his lower back. "Note to self: never do that again."

     " _Everyone_ was a kid, Robbie," Sportacus smiled. "I envy them, in a way."

     "Huh?"

     "To become a Superhero, you have to start early. From the time we can walk, we're in training. _These_ children have a choice. I didn't. I guess that's why I encourage this. I didn't know they were disturbing your sleep, Robbie."

     Robbie shrugged. What did _he_ care about Sportacus's childhood? "You people _always_ disturb my sleep. It's nothing new."

     "Sorry," Sportacus tossed his apple core casually over his shoulder. It fell into the trash can with a soft thump. "What _were_ you like as a kid, Robbie?"

     Robbie thought back over the years of bitter loneliness, and his proclivity for making things. In a way, he'd accomplished a lot more than this bouncy blue kangaroo! He drew himself up and turned to walk off to his lair. "Too cool for you."


End file.
